hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Hurricane Bridget (2038)
Hurricane Bridget was the second named storm, and first hurricane of the active 2038 Atlantic Hurricane Season. It formed from an early season tropical wave in late June. It than traversed the Greater Antilles before peaking as a category 1 hurricane before landfall in Florida. Bridget than moves over the northeast United States before becoming extratropical as it re-emerged over the Atlantic on July 8. Meteorological History Formation In mid-June, a tropical wave moved off the coast of Africa. During the Modoki El Nino of 2038, unusually favorable conditions were spread across the Main Development Region. The wave was able to traverse the tropical Atlantic remaining intact. The National Hurricane Center eventually monitored the wave as it approached the Lesser Antilles. Noting conductive environments for tropical development, the wave was given a high chance of developing. The wave eventually entered the Lesser Antilles on June 28, where organization began to increase. During the afternoon hours of June 29, a recon jet found a closed circulation. Due to the system already having gale-force winds, it was declared Tropical Storm Bridget. Upon formation, Bridget was heading west, towards the Greater Antilles and Florida. Bridget finally covered its circulation with a large convective burst as it exited the Antilles on June 30. Bridget intensified under favorable conditions, and briefly intensified to a hurricane on July 2nd as a ragged eye briefly formed in the system. Bridget weakened to a tropical storm as shear increased, however. Peak Intensity and Landfall Bridget remained a strong tropical storm as it traversed the Bahamas, and on July 2, the NHC noted the Bridget was taking on "an unusual appearance". Despite this odd organization, Bridget re-intensified into a hurricane late on July 2. The NHC posted the proper watches and warnings across the east coast as Bridget approached. Bridget almost seemed to take on a hybrid structure by July 3, as it peaked in intensity. Bridget than stalled for a few hours in the Bahamas in response to a nearby ridge. That same day, Hurricane Bridget made landfall in Palm Beach, Florida at peak intensity. Bridget managed to retain intensity for 6 hours before weakening to a tropical storm. Bridget managed to retain tropical storm intensity as it moved up the Florida coast, which resulted in severe street flooding. Dissipation Bridget retained its impressive structure as it moved over Georgia. The storm was expected to stall over Georgia, in response to a trough to the north. Bridget however began to move east, squeezing between the trough, and a low to the south. Bridget weakened to a Tropical Depression on July 5. As it moved over South Carolina, it began to lose organization. The circulation became exposed, and it seemed Bridget was taking on extratropical characteristics. Bridget was officially declared as an extratropical cyclone on July 6, as it approached the coast. Bridget than moved off the coast of North Carolina, and raced off into the open Atlantic. Impacts Leeward Islands Bahamas United States See Also Category:Category 1 hurricanes Category:VileMaster Category:Tropical cyclones Category:Florida landfalls Category:Storms that made landfall